


It's Always Darkest Before The Storm

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death, Roberts shooting, Trial mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andy gets drunk and starts verbally attacking Robert Aaron steps in leading to some big revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Darkest Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to combine a few prompts in this story and I hope I've done them justice. The story is a bit jumpy and has a lot of dialogue (sorry about that.)
> 
> Hi, would you be able to write a fic about Robert opening up to Aaron (after lots of pushing and nagging from Aaron) about why he hates Andy and the issues with his dad. He then talks about how alone he feels and how he wishes his mum was still around because she would understand. (Can you do it set around now, as in they are friends but not together yet) Aaron is sort of taken aback because he's never seen Rob this emotional before and he doesn't really know what to do. Thank you so much xx
> 
> and
> 
> I have a prompt if you don't mind :) can you write one where Aaron finds out about the shooting, and how much it affected Robert with it being his brother and Ross in cold blood, so he comforts him about it and Rob is shocked because he expected him to be angry and punch him. And then Aaron confronts Andy about it. Thank you very much
> 
> and
> 
> Hi, I really loved your fic about Rob defending Aaron. But would you be able to write one the other way round. Like Andy says something really hurtful and malicious to Robert and Robert is pretending to not let it bother him and fighting back tears. Aaron defends him and then comforts him afterwards. Thank you
> 
> Was listening to Florence when I uploaded this hence the title!
> 
> Thank you guys and I hope you enjoy it!

Andy was alone in the pub sat drowning his sorrows after he'd broken things off with Chrissie out of what little respect he still had left for his brother. As the alcohol took hold of him that respect began to waver as he watched the man in question from across the room, that doe eyed smile spread across his face as he sat chatting to Aaron. He shook his head, he still didn't understand what was going on between the two of them, but watching them together made his blood boil. It was because of them that Katie, his Katie, wasn’t there next to him. Robert didn't deserve one shred of happiness after what he'd put him through. Downing the last of his drink he stood up and swaying slightly stumbled over to the pair.

“Alright Andy,” Aaron gasped in surprise as Roberts brother approached them taking notice of his drunken swagger.

“Alright? Alright? Is that some sort of a joke?”

“Andy sit down I’ll get you a drink,” Robert offered quietly knowing Andy would probably refuse; not surprising when they’d hardly spoken to each other in the past few months since their ‘truce’ barring Vic birthday a few weeks ago.

“I don’t want anything from you,” Andy spat viciously while Aaron just sat back and watched the exchanged between the two brothers taking note of the sudden tension across Roberts shoulders.

“Andy mate,” Aaron started trying to intervene before they ended up throwing punches at each other well andy would hed never actually see robert fight back but he knew from personal experience how well he could take a punch.

“Mate? Mate? How can you even stand to sit near him after what he’s done?”

“Andy,” Robert cried softy not wanting Aaron to get in the middle of what was clearly between the two of them.

“Don’t even talk to me. I’ve lost everything because of you,” Andy snarled.

“Andy,” Aaron chastised.

“No Aaron he needs to hear this,” Andy wobbled slight before turning his full attention on his brother,

“You!” he spat jabbing his finger in his face,

“You took everything, Katie, me kids, Chrissie, they’re all gone because of you.”

Robert opened his mouth to try and defend himself but closed it again knowing that no matter how hard he tried he’d never get Andy to see what happened to Katie was an accident. Debbie had taken Jack and Sarah away not because of him but because of what Andy had planned with Ross; his murder; but again it fell on him because he’d kept Andy’s secret, that he was the one to arrange his shooting. And Chrissie he couldn’t care less who Chrissie was sleeping with, yes it hurt that she’d chosen his brother but not in the way everyone expected, he wasn’t jealous, he didn’t want Chrissie like that anymore he hadn’t for a long time but what did hurt was that once again Andy was seen as the golden boy despite his past and he, Robert, was once again the bad guy, only out for himself. So no he decided to keep his mouth shut.

“You only think about yourself.”

“That’s not true,” Aaron spoke up in Roberts defence; he knew Robert better than anyone the good and the bad and Robert had been his rock these past few months he knew he wouldn’t be sitting there if it hadn’t been for the man sat next to him.

“Oh isn’t it?” Andy scowled at his brother turning to Aaron he reminded him what his brother was capable of,

“You better watch yourself Aaron; he’s only out for what he can get.”

Robert couldn’t believe what Andy was saying to Aaron hed thought theyd put all this behind them and agreed to let the past stay in the past he was getting more and more frustrated by the second the whiteness of his knuckles as he held onto his glass and the tension in his jaw the only outward signs of his emotions.

“Has it told you about Max?”

Roberts eyes widened at the mention of his name. It was a name he hadn’t thought of for years that was until he’d once again saved Andy up by Wilson’s on the same stretch of road the accident that lead him to leave the village, a few months ago.

 _Max?_ Aaron thought the name sounded familiar but it couldn’t place it so he pushed it to aside not wanting to be distracted in case things got messy and he needed to jump in. he  must have missed a bit of the conversation because as he turned back in Andy was spitting at Robert.  

“Dad was right you should never have come back,” repeating his words from their argument from that same day.  

Aaron watched Roberts jaw unclench watched the tears well up in his eyes before he jumped up from his seat his thighs hitting the table the contents of his glass spilling across the polish wood as he pushed his way past Andy and out the door without a single word.

“Andy he may not be perfect but he’s changed okay I don’t understand why you hate each other so much.”

“It’s him Aaron it’s all him.”

“Grow up Andy.”

“Oh wow he’s even got you doing his bidding for him now has he?”

“It’s not like that,” Aaron sprang forward practically squaring off against Andy.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down; the last thing needed was to get arrested just a week before the trial.

“Isn’t it?” Andy goaded him.

“Believe me,” Aaron puffed out running his hand down his face before looking at Andy unblinking

“I know how ruthless he can be but if it wasn’t for him…..”

“Oh I get it, he wants back on your pants and you’re gonna let him.”

“Watch it,” Aaron hissed grabbing the front of Andy’s shirt.

“Lads!” Marlon called from behind the bar.  

Aaron shoved Andy away from him; the farm hand stumbling backwards as Aaron made his way past him and out the pub in search of Robert.

Once the cool night air hit him Aarons angry dissipated somewhat as he scanned the street for any sign of blonde in the darkness. He didn’t have to look too far, Robert had taken a seat on top of one of the pubs benches and was staring off into the distance as Aaron took a seat next to him.

“Hey,” Aaron said softy as he bumped his shoulder against Roberts letting him know he was there.

“You okay?” he asked not really knowing what else to say.

Robert gave a slight nod without looking at him and the sight alone made Aarons heart ache, Robert was supposed to be the strong one, but looking at him now, the slump of his shoulders, the faraway look in his eyes he knew that he was far from alright.  

They sat in silence for a while each other them lost in their own thoughts about the things Andy had been ranting about. Katie, Jack and Sarah, Max.

It was Aaron who broke the silence something inside him needed to know who Max was to Robert and why the mention of his name had caused him to flee the pub. He took and deep breath but it did nothing to stop the jealously creep into his voice as he asked,

“Who's Max?”

Robert let out a humourless laugh,

“Max was my friend if you could call him that.”

“Friend?” Aaron raised his eyebrow questioningly.

“Jealous?” Robert turned to face him smirking softly but the humour failed to reach his eyes.

“No,” Aaron scoffed grateful for the breeze that cooled his burning cheeks.

Robert sighed,

“Max King.”

“King? As in Jimmy’s brother?” Aaron questioned racking his brains trying to remember what his mum had told him about the Kings.

Robert nodded his eyes no longer focused on Aaron but out in the distance on some unseen road at the top village.

“He died.”

“Oh.”

“It wasn’t my all fault but my dad didn’t see it that way,” the bitterness in his voice made Aaron want to recoil but he didn’t he stayed and listened just like Robert would have done for him.

It was a while before Robert spoke again but when he did it was like he couldn’t stop, the words just ran into one long sentence.

“I was angry at Andy and and we played chicken I drove at him I was so angry but then I don’t know what happened, Max was in the car with him and they just swerved off the road, I stopped I tried to save him I got Andy out but the jeep it it exploded before I could get to Max.”

When Robert was done his breathing was ragged from rushing the words out and as he turned his head to look at Aaron the young man let out a gasp. Aaron could see Roberts face was streaked with tears that were still falling from his eyes. It took him a moment to compose himself, the last thing Robert needed was for him to start crying as well.

“I tried, I tried to save him but it was too late,” Robert sobbed squeezing his eyes shut in an attempted to stop his tears; he never cried and especially not in front of Aaron.  

“It was an accident Robert,” Aaron tried to reassure him placing a hand on the older man’s thigh.

Robert chin wobbled as he stared down at Aarons hand on his leg knowing that this situation was wrong, it should be him comforting Aaron not the other way round but it was like something has broken inside him and he had to tell Aaron everything all at once. 

“Yeah but that didn’t stop my dad blaming me though did it, calling me a lunatic, ordering me away, protecting Andy again,” Roberts eyes caught Aarons briefly before he looked away he didn’t want Aaron to see him like this, weak, pathetic, but he couldn’t stop the tears.

“Your dad sent you away?” Aaron asked softly.  

Robert nodded without looking at him.

“The last thing my dad said to me was I don’t hate you but I didn’t believe him, I still don’t,” he scoffed taking in a deep breath to find Aarons deep blue eyes with his,

“He hated me Aaron just like Andy hates me and I can’t live like this anymore.”

“Then don’t. Go talk to Andy tell him how you feel.”  

“I tried that, you saw him, he still hates me,” Robert cried his face falling into his hands.

“Do you hate him?”

“Yes,” Robert breathed out from behind his hands knowing full well he couldn’t lie to Aaron.  

“Why? What happened between you two?”

That was the same question he’d been asking himself for years. What had happened between the two of them? They used to be friends, Robert took pity on Andy invited him into his home and that was his mistake. He crossed his arms on top on his knees and rested his chin on his hands before he tried to explain his hatred to Aaron.

“He came in and took everything from me, jacks little blue eyed boy and I was left out in the cold.  He killed my mum Aaron and my dad forgave him, covered for him even but Max died and he sent me away.”

“He was just a kid.”

“You’re…..” Robert choked back a sob looking at him in disbelief,

“You’re defending him? He doesn’t deserve that.”

The skin on Aarons forehead creased as he frowned at Robert his whole body burning with the need to go and find Andy let him feel an inch of the guilt he knew Robert was feeling, it was the same guilt he carried every day but the more he thought about it the more he realised if they could forgive each other for the things they’d done than surely Andy deserved that too.

“Just like you don’t deserve it ya mean?” Aaron commented but there was no malice in his voice.

Robert felt Aarons hand leave him as the younger man climbed from the bench unable to sit still anymore; Robert knew it was now or never.

“Aaron wait there’s something you need to know.”

“What Robert?” Aaron sighed all of a sudden bone tired.

“It was him,” Robert whispered out into the dark his voice so quiet Aaron had to strain to hear him.

“Him what?”

“That shot me.”

“Ya what?” Aaron cried in confusion; was Robert trying to tell him that Andy was the one to shoot him; Andy, who had two kids and never had a bad word to say about anyone excluding Robert; let him get arrested knowing all along that he was innocent.

“Well it was Ross but Andy set it up,” Robert rushed to explain.

“Ross?”

Robert nodded watching the features of Aarons face contort as he tried to wrap his head around what Robert was telling him.

“Wait a minute,” Aaron held his hand up to stop Robert from saying anything else while he tried to process what he’d just been told,

“Ross and Andy?”

“Yep,” Robert sighed somewhat relieved that Aaron wasn’t questioning his sanity and when he calmed down he might actually believe him.

“And you knew all this time?” Aaron barked at him.

Robert pulled back and nodded again bracing himself for a punch that never came, instead he flinched when he felt Aarons arm slid up and over his shoulder as he sat next to him; the gesture too much for him to take he turned his head into Aarons chest and broke down.

“Shh shh I got ya,” Aaron soothed; he couldn’t imagine what Robert had gone through knowing his own brother had tried to have him killed.

“H-how can you still be here?” Robert marvelled, mumbling into Aaron’s jacket as he sniffed back his remaining tears.

Aaron shrugged and whispered so close to his ear Robert let out a small sigh,

“Tell me everything.”

Robert knew this wasn’t really the time to be telling Aaron this he had enough to deal with what with Gordon and the trial but he didn’t know when he’d next get a chance to but first he had to let him know he tried to get him out of prison as soon as he could so he pulled back and looked into Aarons eyes hoping he could see the truth stating back at him.

“I didn’t know Aaron I swear, as soon as I did I got you out,” but as the words fell out of his mouth so did the tears.

“Shh that doesn’t matter now.”

“It does I thought you’d shot me, that you hated me that much,” Robert cried he could still recall pain he felt when he thought Aaron had been the one to pull the trigger.

“I only hated ya because I loved ya ya muppet.”

 _Loved?_ Robert opened his mouth to question that word but Aaron cut him off.

“Tell me why you think it was Andy,” Aaron still wasn’t convinced Andy would do something so reckless, Ross yes, but Andy? Plus he had an alibi for the night Robert was shot.

“He told me,” Robert sat back up right running his hands up and down his thighs.

“He told you?”

Robert took a deep breath and told Aaron everything he knew.

“Ashley left a voicemail on my phone, meant for Andy about an innocent man, a deal and doing the right thing.”

 _Ashley?_ Aaron thought but kept his mouth shut.

“I asked Adam again why he thought he wasn’t you.”

Aaron smiled at the mention of his best friend, they’d always had each other’s backs; some things never change.

“You got to believe me I never thought it was you not until that day in court when… when…”

“Sorry,” Aaron offered rather feebly remembering the vicious words he’d directed at Robert.

“Don’t be I needed to hear it,” Robert admitted shaking his head brushing off Aaron’s apology.

“Adam said that he didn’t know who it was and when I brought Andy’s name up he mentioned the alibi.”

Aaron nodded along thinking the same.

“But then Andy showed up and I knew there was something he wasn’t telling, it was him Aaron I knew it was him but he didn’t say anything just stood there. I jumped in my car and drove off I was gonna tell the police everything, about the message, about you, about Andy but he chased me, somehow managed to get in front of me and spun the car around. We got out and that’s when he told me.”

“Told you what exactly?” Aaron queried his voice wobbled with uncertainty.

“That he wasn’t the one to pull the trigger but he set it all up, that he planned it. He tried to kill me Aaron; my own brother wanted me dead. Still does apparently.”

“Why?”

“He blames me for Katie’s death and he’s right. His wife died because of me Aaron.”

“Us,” Aaron pointed out under his breath.

“No Aaron,” Robert turned to face him his eyes searching Aarons begging him to believe him; Aaron had enough to deal with right now the last thing Robert wanted was to add to it with the mention of Katie’s death

“You had nothing to do with it.”

“I didn’t help though did I?” Aaron pointed out.

“Aaron what happened to Katie wasn’t your fault; that’s on me and no one else okay.”

“If you say so.”

They sat in silence for few minute the night so cold Aaron’s breathe fogged as he let out a stream of air.

“What else happened, with Andy I mean?”

“We argued.”

“About?” Aaron prompted.

“Everything, mum, dad,” Robert looked back at Aaron,

“You,” turning his head back to look out into the distance.

“Me?”

“That he was willing to let you go down for something he planned.”

Aaron ran his hand down his face in an attempt to dispel his growing anger towards Andy,

“He wouldn’t tell me who it was.”

“But you know it was Ross?”

“Yeah.”

“How?” Aaron asked before he realised he probably should stop interrupting him.

“Sorry,” he added with a shake of his head,

“Carry on.”

“I called him a coward for letting you take the blame and he screamed that he hadn’t succeeded had he, that I was still alive.”

Aaron instinctively reached out to touch Robert the flinch of Roberts’s body making him pull back.

“A little jumpy sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Aaron knew the feeling all too well in fact he hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in a few weeks his body tuned to flinch at every creak the house made.

“He was cruel Aaron, bringing up dad and the last time that I spoke to him, stood in almost exactly the same spot, once again blaming me for Max’s death. My mum….” Robert choked back a sob but it escaped his throat with a groan followed by a splutter as he tried to catch his breath,

“He told me if he got finish me off, that he could hit me and never stop.”

Aaron looked up to the sky above him; he’d once had a similar thought, had in fact used his fist many times to mark Roberts’s handsome face.

“I’m not proud of it but I goaded him. I made him climb back in the car and repeat our failed game of chicken. He wanted to, I mean that was his intention to finish it once and for all just like we did 10 years ago but I couldn’t, no matter how much we hate each other he’s still my brother.”

“I know,” Aaron soothed him the best he could; he was very much out of his depth when I came to comforting Robert.

“Andy didn’t swerve he lost control and the car flipped, I was weak Aaron, I thought about leaving him, about letting him die but I couldn’t I just couldn’t, I ran to the car and at first he wouldn’t let me help just kept telling me to leave him alone but I wouldn’t listen, I could see the flames already and knew if I didn’t get him out he’d die just like Max did.”

Silent tears were running down Aarons face at the thought of Robert there all alone.

“I broke the glass and pulled him out just in time, another few seconds and he would have…..,” Robert broke down his head in his hands as sobs wracked through his chest.

“Hey, hey it’s okay,” Aaron tried to reassure him even though he knew it wasn’t okay, things hadn’t been okay between the brothers for a long time.

“By the time the ambulance came I was delirious, my stitches as come apart and I was carted off to hospital with him.”

“Robert,” Aaron drew out his name now sure how much more either of them could take.

“No please I,” Robert sobbed,

“I have to finish….let me finish,” he begged his eyes pleading with Aarons knowing he should stop for Aarons sake but he had to keep going otherwise he’d never tell him.

“Okay,” Aaron gave him a nod to continue.

“We had to lie to Vic told her it was an accident, you know what she’s like asking all sorts of questions.”

Aaron let out a small laugh; he could just imagine how pushy Vic had been with the pair of them wanting to know exactly what had happened.

“The first thing I asked when we were alone was about you, I hated the thought of you in that place thinking that I thought you shot me I’m so sorry Aaron.”

“Robert it’s….,” Aaron began but stopped himself; it wasn’t okay but what more could he say.

“I told him,” Robert sniffed,

“That he couldn’t do that to you that he had to do something to get you out. He said to give him time but you didn’t have time. I erm asked him why he didn’t swerve, because he didn’t Aaron, if hadn’t we would he both been dead. He,” Robert gasped he hadn’t really let himself believe it when Andy had told him but now sat in the dark spilling everything to Aaron he found it hard to breath as the realisation his own brother truly hated him even then hit him like a punch to the stomach,

“He told me that if it wasn’t for Max,” just saying his sent a pang of guilt running down his spine,

“That if it wasn’t for him he wouldn’t have swerved back then either. He was ready to kill me even back then Aaron I…..”

“C’mere,” Aaron dropped his arm back around Roberts shoulder and pulled him in tightly feeling the vibrations of Roberts sobs through his own chest.

“He told me to leave just like my dad did but I couldn’t….I can’t he’s….he’s my brother ya know.”

“This this is where my family is, Andy, Vic, Diane and I thought we’d ended this destruction between us but you saw him what he was like, he hasn’t forgotten at all.”

Robert took a few deep breaths to steady his tears and continued.  

“As soon as I left his room I rang the police, told them I remembered who shot me, gave them a false description.”

“Why didn’t you tell them it was Ross?” Aaron asked before he could stop himself.

“I didn’t know then.”

“Right,” Aaron didn’t sound convinced.

“And then you got out and when you text me to tell me you wanted to talk I thought maybe we had a chance to…oh I dunno be friends at least but you told me you hated me.”

“I did,” Aaron confirmed with a tight nod.

“Did?” Robert asked his heart full of hope

Aaron bit his lip and nodded.

“I don’t think you know this but that day was the anniversary of my mums death.”

Aaron shook his head; he’d been so consumed by his hate for Robert he probably wouldn’t have cared anyway.

“That night I……,” something in his head told him to stop talking, told him Aaron didn’t need to know any of this but it was like his brain wasn’t connected to his mouth; his lips just kept moving.

“I went to the quarry.”

“What?” Aaron exclaimed.

“I took a bottle of cheap whiskey and drank until I couldn’t see straight.”

“Robert!”

“I wanted to remember my mum, I miss her Aaron I miss her so much and he took her away from me Robert wailed the feelings of hopelessness he’d felt that night flooding back.”

 _‘I’m gonna kill him’_ Aaron muttered under his breath he hated seeing Robert like this had only seen him cry once before and that too was at Andy expense as well as his own

“I’d never felt so alone; I must have passed out because when I woke up it was pitch black and I was shivering I was so cold,” he shuddered as if remembering the feeling,

“That was the day I hit rock bottom and I realised I had no one so I made a promise to myself that I’d try, I’d give you, Andy, everyone the space you all needed.”

 _‘That’s not true’_ Aaron wanted to cry when he heard Robert say he had no one but chose stayed quiet.

“Vic helped of course, the painkillers more so.”

 _Painkillers?_ Panic spiked through Aaron’s body at the word his eyes roaming over Roberts features looking for signs of drug abuse but he saw none.

“She’s so much like mum….”

It took Aaron a second to register that Robert had moved the conversation on to his sister.

“I can’t help but smile every time I see her, I’m so proud of her ya know even if she did marry that pillock.”

“Oi,” Aaron huffed and knocking his shoulder against Roberts.

“Sorry,” Robert grumbled and then winced as Aaron had accidently elbowed his scar.

“Does it still hurt?” Aaron asked when he noticed Robert hold onto his side.

“Not really just when it’s cold.”

“Your….you’re not still…ya know the painkillers,” Aaron asked awkwardly not sure how to broach the subject of addiction.

“Why ya worried?”

“No,” Aaron scoffed defensively.

“No no I’m not,” Robert affirmed.

Aaron sighed with relief the noise causing the corner of Roberts mouth to curve up in a half smile; knowing Aaron cared enough to ask was everything.

It was as if the slight humour and talking about Vic had seemed to bring Robert back around; somewhat recovered from his outpour he turned on the bench so his knees knocked Aarons.

“I’m sorry you didn’t need to hear all that.”

“I did.”

“No you’ve got enough on your plate right now and I shouldn’t have off loaded like that it, look won’t happen again okay.”

“No,” Aaron disagreed.

“What?”

“I…erm….I want you to be able to talk to me okay, you’ve been here for me throughout all this stuff the least I can do it return the favour right.”

“S’pose,” Robert shrugged his hands clasped together resting on his knees.

“What did Andy mean about the kids?” Aaron asked recalling Andy’s words in the pub earlier.

“You really wanna know?”

Aaron nodded he hadn’t thought about Gordon once since leaving the pub maybe listening to Roberts problems was just what he needed to forget about his own however temporary the relief might be. Roberts’s knee was still pressed against Aaron, their bodies were so close that even through the cold night air he could feel the Aarons warmth radiating off him in waves.

“When I found out Ross was the one who shot me I did something stupid.”

“What did you do?” Aaron asked with a roll of his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter,” Robert shook his head; he knew Aaron wouldn’t react kindly to what he’d done.

“Robert,” Aaron chastised.

“Okay fine I erm confronted him.”

“Who? Ross?”

Robert nodded but made to attempt to elaborate.

“And?” Aaron prompted with a nod of his head.

“I was stupid and angry and I had a gun.”

“Robert!” Aaron yelled jumping down from atop the bench and pacing in front of the older man who begged him to listen to him,

“No Aaron please.”

“You’re just as bad as them….no,” Aaron span to face him,

“Your worse.”

“Thanks,” Robert muttered.

Aaron flung his hands up in desperation,

“How could you be so stupid?”

His face fell as his original question came to mind,

“Hang on where were the kids?”

“Aaron what do you take me for?” Robert cried in anguish.

“An idiot,” Aaron grumbled.

“S’pose I deserved that.”

“And then some.”

“Right fine I was…I am an idiot okay, but I confronted him, I wanted him to admit it, to tell me he’d shot me, to make him fear for his life the way I feared for mine for weeks after I woke up.”

“Robert,” Aaron plead he never knew Robert had been scared but that’s because Robert was a closed nook most of the time only letting you see what he wanted but Aaron knew how to look past the surface and see what he was hiding.

“You were scared,” Aaron stated.

“Of course I was scared I mean he shot me.”

Robert still hadn’t answered his question,

“Okay so what happened with the kids?”  

“I don’t know Aaron and that’s the truth, all I did was tell make Ross admit was he had done the rest must have been Debbie. The last thing I wanted was for Andy to lose the kids their niece and nephew too.”

Aaron turned down his mouth as he nodded Robert was right they were his family too.

“So are you gonna tell the police?”

“No,” Robert answered sharply indicating the topic wasn’t up for discussion.

They both got lost in their own thoughts for a while Aaron stating at Roberts profile as he in turn stared out across the village. when Robert turned to face him Aaron startled a little redness seeping across his cheeks as if he’d been caught looking at something he shouldn’t have.

“That day…at the yard,” Robert asked; thinking back to the note he’d read in Aarons scrawny handwriting,

“When I found you were you weren’t really gonna leave were you?”

“Probably,” Aaron’s mouth pulled down at the corners when he answered.

“Aaron,” Robert said warily.

“Look Robert I don’t wanna talk about it okay.”

“I get that I do but I just need you to know I wouldn’t have stopped.”

“Stopped what?” Aaron too intrigued not to ask.

“Looking for you,” Robert breathed out.

“Really?” Aaron was taken aback by Roberts confession.

Before he could reaction the pub door was flung open behind them slamming hard against the wall as Andy stumbled out into the street, grabbing the bench nearest to him for support. Just the sight of him made Aarons fists clench; his face burn with rage as he jumped down from his perch and headed over before Robert could stop him.

“Oi” Aaron yelled jabbing the finger of one hand in the air towards Andy the other hand balled at his side.

“Aaron!” Robert called but he wasn’t listening.

“Oi,” Aaron cried again this time the noise caught Andy attention.

“Huh?” Andy looked up his eyes glazed over from the alcohol running through his system

“You’ve got no right ya ear me,” Aaron had to bend a little so he was eye level with a very slouched Andy as he held onto the bench like it was the only thing keeping him up right.

“Aaron it’s not worth it,” Robert cried his hand on Aarons arm in anticipation of pulling him back off Andy should the need arise.

Aaron looked down at Roberts’s hand closing his eyes to the forbidden touch for a moment before his eyes flickered up to Robert.

“ **You** are,” he nodded determinedly; the exchange didn’t go unnoticed.  

“Ooooooh nice one Roooobb,” Andy slurred as he watched the two of them,

“Got im t’ fight for ya now yeh? Wonder what Chrisssssie would have to say about that.”

Robert scowled at his drunken brother.

“He doesn’t care about Chrissie he’s got me,” Aaron hissed in Andy face the words shocking all of them but Aaron carried on,

“If you ever pull a stunt like that again,” he pointed back to the pub before taking hold of him by the scuff of the neck pulling him up so he they were now eye level with each other,

“I’ll tell everyone.”

“Gerroff me I aint done nuffin,” Andy struggled in Aarons grasp.

“Aaron,” Robert stepped forward as much as he’d love to see Aaron sock his brother he didn’t need the hassle plus Andy was in not fit state to defend himself against Aarons iron like fists.

Aaron released Andy just stumbled back a few steps before collapsing onto the bench with a yelp. He looked between them, Aaron and his brother for a few moments before something Aaron said registered in his head.

“Tell me what eh?” Andy waved his hand in front of him in a feeble attempt to get Aarons attention.  

Aaron just sneered at him,

“I know what did.”

Andy eyes widen in horror as they lazily found Roberts,

“You told him?”

“Of course I did,” Robert informed him matter of factly.

“Look Aaron,” Andy started.

“I don’t wanna hear it, he might be a lot of things but I least I know who he is unlike you,” Aaron spat the last word making Andy cringe.

“Come Aaron let’s just leave it yeah?” Robert advised before any damage could be inflicted.

“Fine,” Aaron huffed at Robert turning back to face Andy as he vowed,

“But just know that if you ever do that again.”

“Alright alight I get it no need to yell.”

“If ya think I’m yelling now…” Aaron barked.

“Aaron,” Robert tugged gently on his sleeve pulling him up and away from his brother,

“Just leave him.”

“You’re right,” Aaron stood up with a nod,

“Let’s get you out of here before anyone else has an urge to start a fight with ya.”

“Oh that’s rich coming from you,” Robert scoffed with a smirk his eyes flitting between Aaron and Andy trying to prove a point.

“Don’t know what ya talking about mate,” Aaron replied the picture of innocence.  

There is was again the M word as opposed to the F one from before.

They shuffled away from the pub and down the street hands shoved deep in pockets, Robert replaying Aarons words over in his head,

“D-did you mean it?”  

“Did I mean what?” Aaron puzzled his eyes on Andy who was still slumped over on the pub bench.

“Aaron…”

“What sorry,” Aaron pulled his attention back to Robert his eyes finding Roberts green blue pool glistening in the street light.

“Did you mean it? Have…..have I really got you?”

“Ha!” Aaron snorted.

“Oh,” Roberts whole body sagged with disappointment as he turned away from him not wanting Aaron to see the hurt on his face.

“Hang on,” Aaron reached out and pulled him back,

“I thought you were alright with friends.”

“Because I thought that’s what you wanted,” Robert confessed.

“I did, I do.”

“Which is it?”

“Both,” Aaron shrugged not sure how else to put it.

“Aaron.”

“Look Robert with what you’ve just told me and everything else that’s going on, I don’t need anything other than a friend right now.”

“Right,” Robert exhaled.

“That’s doesn’t mean that in the future we can’t…”

“So what are you saying is…”

“Yes you have me, I think you’ve always had me in a way, can’t seem to get rid of ya can I,” Aaron joked.

Robert beamed down at Aaron and stepped closer Aaron hand on his chest stopping him.

“But…”

“But,” Robert repeated.

“Slow okay, just I’ve got a lot going on in me ed and it’s a bit of a wreck right now.”

“I get that.”

“Do you?” Aaron questioned.

“Of course I do and I’ll be here for whatever you need.”

“What about you?” Aaron quizzed his voice full of affection.

“What about me?” Robert creased his brow his confusion.

“What do you need?”

“Can I be cheesy and say you?” Robert said with a half-smile, the smile he saved just for Aaron; the same smile that made Aarons heart beat just that little bit faster.

Aaron chuckled lightly,

“Ever the charmer Sugden.”

“You know me Livesy I aim to please.”

Aaron closed his eyes briefly and smiled. With his hands still in his hoodie pocket his eyes cast down to the floor where his trainer ground into the gravel before he swayed a little as his eyes met Roberts inadvertently lingering on his lips.

“I…er…best be..em.. getting back then.”

“Oh right yeah sure, you gonna be alright with im there?” Robert raised his hand shit firmly in his jacket pocket and gestured towards Andy’s drunken frame.

“Yeah yeah but erm…I was thinking if..er.. you’re not….em…doing anything….”

Robert hummed at Aaron’s sudden nervousness.

“Spit it out then,” he smiled fondly his eyes shining with such adoration Aaron couldn’t hold his gaze for long without the risk of blood flooding his cheeks.

“I don’t wanna be on my own again tonight and I don’t think you should be either,” Aaron hinted recalling everything Robert had told him in his moment of weakness.

“Aaron I….”

“The floor Robert I mean the floor,” Aaron rushed to clarify what he meant about being alone.

“Okay,” Robert wholeheartedly agreed; in face he would take anything Aaron was willing to give him,

“I can wait,” the three words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“I don’t want you to wait any longer but….”

“Aaron its fine okay I promise, I’ll wait forever if I have to.”

Aaron pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth as it let Roberts words wash over him,

“I do need you, just slowly, gently okay, can you handle that?”

“When it comes to me and you I think we’ve proved we can handle anything don’t you?”

Aaron knew he was right; they’d been through hell and back both separately and together and no matter how hard they tried they could keep away from each other, but that didn’t stop his nerves when he closed his eyes knowing that Robert was just a few feet away in the darkness if he needed him, his head battling with his heart as he whispered,

“Goodnight Robert,” his face lighting up and his body finally relaxing for the first time in a long time, knowing Robert was feeling the same as he heard his voice penetrate the dark.

“Goodnight Aaron.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
